How Many
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: How Many times can a heart be torn aside before real love is found. this is a one shot where Naruto has ups and downs and finds love and acceptance. Lemon inside don't read if you're not old enough Naruto/Temari


**How Many…**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto as he along with the company he keeps belong to Kishimoto. I wish I did own them, because that would be like so cool and I'd have money to actually take my girlfriend out.

XX

_**SLAM!**_

Naruto Uzumaki looked at the door that had been slammed in his face by his fiancé and counted to ten to keep from destroying said door with a Rasengan.

He checked the handle and sighed but not too surprised to find the door locked. He pulled out his key and let himself in.

He kicked his sandals off and listened as he heard more slamming from upstairs.

With a sigh he climbed the stairs. He counted how many there were, trying to distract himself from the upcoming fight.

He heard a bang and knew she was emptying her drawers now.

_She always does this._ He thought and this time he was thinking of not fighting and just letting her go. _I am tired of always having to defend myself._ He thought as he neared the master bedroom they had shared for the last three months since she moved in after he asked her to marry him.

He stepped into the open doorway and saw several bags already on the bed.

"So this is it?" he asked. "He comes back and you leave."

His fiancé stops what she's doing and looks down, not meeting his eyes. "Tell me Sakura, how many times are you going to throw me away for that bastard?"

Sakura Haruno looks down. They aren't teenagers anymore. At twenty-five she should have resolved this.

"Were you even going to say anything or make me believe that the argument was my fault?"

She looked ashamed.

"Fine." Naruto said. "Leave the ring along with your key. I'm done."

"Naruto." She said his name but his eyes hardened. "No. You're leaving me just because that bastard Uchiha is back. Well guess what, I'm done. You walk out that door for him Sakura don't fucking come back."

She had the nerve to actually look surprised at this.

"Not only do you pull this shit in front of our friends but in public no less." Naruto said as he felt his anger building and no amount of counting was going to stop him this time.

"Ever since we were teenagers I've tried my best for you. Well no more. You threw me away for the last time. Finish packing and get out."

Naruto left, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. He headed for the one place he always was at peace.

XX

It was well after midnight when Naruto left the safety and security of the Hokage Monument and returned to his home at the Namikaze estate. His home since he turned eighteen and Tsunade gave him his whole legacy.

Now at twenty-five nearly twenty-six Naruto thought his life was at peace. The Akatsuki was dead, Orochimaru was gone and he'd thought Sasuke Uchiha had vanished as he hadn't been heard from since the fall of Madara Uchiha and thought killed somewhere along the way.

Naruto sighed. _I should have known. Just when everything falls into place for me that bastard has to show up._

Naruto should have locked the last Uchiha up and thrown away the key, but he showed mercy and it was coming back to bite him in the ass as he had Sasuke under guard right now in an apartment since the Uchiha district had been bulldozed and rebuilt.

Naruto wiped a tired hand over his face. _I never should have announced his return._ He thought of the arguments the council was already giving him on what should be done with the returned Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was adamant that the man would never be a ninja or hold influence in the village as he'd thrown it away more than a decade before.

Opening the door to his home he stopped seeing the key and the engagement ring on the table near the door and he felt his gut clench knowing that Sakura was either with the Uchiha now, or soon would be.

Locking the door he kicked his sandals off again and went to the kitchen. His dinner had been ruined by Sakura making a scene and having an argument in public and he decided to make himself a sandwich.

He was about to take a bite when he was done when the backdoor opened. He sighed and put his food down.

He looked at his late night guest and sighed. "You heard?"

Tsunade nodded as she sat down across from him. "Ino came to tell me after she left her date at home."

Naruto sighed, he felt like that's all he'd been doing the last few days. "She's gone."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Well her life at the hospital is about to become a living hell."

"Don't." Naruto said.

"Bullshit. I gave her way too many easy tasks, now she's going to be doing full duty." Tsunade said with venom in her voice.

They sat in silence as Naruto ate his sandwich. Tsunade looked at the boy she considered a son or grandson and prayed he bounced back from this.

"So, what are your plans now that your single again?" she asked once he was done eating.

Naruto shrugged. "Do my best as Hokage and worry about each day as it comes."

"I mean about the Uchiha and…"

"He's never going to be a ninja again, I don't care what those bastards on the council think. He's also not going to influence the village." Naruto unlike the Third and Tsunade put the council on notice that he wasn't going to put up with their shit. They were to advise him, not tell him what to do. It was slow going as some of the older members fell into their habits from before and Naruto smacked them down verbally.

"I wish Ero-sannin was here." He said softly. "Or Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade felt for the young man. She missed Shizune and the old pervert and she tried to advise Naruto as the best she could.

"You'll do fine brat. You'll land on your feet." Tsunade said and gave him a hug before heading back to her own rooms. Naruto had moved her in after she retired from being Hokage and made him the Sixth. Her rooms were an extension built onto the mansion Naruto had done just for her.

XX

The next several days passed with Naruto being Hokage and dealing with day to day operations. He was ready to go home on his third day when his office doors opened to reveal two people he really didn't want to see right now.

Sasuke Uchiha looked like his older brother Itachi now but was dressed in darker clothes than what he had on the last time he and Naruto met.

The other person was council member Koharu, the old woman was still alive. Naruto thought she would have died when her former teammate Homura passed on, but she seemed bound and determined to make Naruto's life miserable.

"Lord Hokage." She began after Naruto motioned for her to have a seat. "Councilwoman Koharu." He said not looking at the Uchiha. "What brings you to my office so late in the day?" _Not like I don't have a clue already._ Naruto thought.

"I am here on behalf of the head of the Uchiha clan to discuss…"

"You are mistaken Lady Koharu." Naruto said cutting her off. "There is only one Uchiha and his clan has been dead for nearly twenty years. One person does not make a clan, if I remember your speech several years back."

She had the decency to look ashamed and wouldn't meet his gaze for a moment. "And it was decided that the Uchiha wouldn't become a clan again."

This was true. It had been the twelve clan heads that had met with the Hokage and agreed that there would be no Uchiha clan.

"Also there will be no Uchiha on the council." Naruto said this time looking at Sasuke. "You and whatever you scrape together for a family will never again have power in Konoha."

Sasuke went to speak but Naruto wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. "Your clan has proven to be detrimental to Konoha, from your founder on down. Nothing more than greedy thieves who cared for nothing other than their own power." Naruto's gaze hardened. "You will not be given a second chance. The seals I place on you will remain. Your children, should you have any will wear modified seals. You've proven you are loyal only to yourself." He looked at the elder. "If this is another plea for letting this Uchiha have any kind of power I'll have you locked away for treason."

Koharu looked shocked at this. "I made the decree public Elder Koharu. Just because he speaks with the sly tongue his master was known for, doesn't mean it will get him what he wants."

He looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him. "And remember Uchiha, you try and leave and the seal I placed on you will crush you like a grape. You only came back because you thought it would benefit you. This isn't the Konoha you abandoned when you were twelve to seek power for yourself. This Konoha has gotten by without the Sharingan for twenty years. Your short time here with it doesn't matter, as you were nothing more than a selfish bastard then."

Sasuke Uchiha opened his mouth to speak again, and the Hokage cut him off…again. "How many ninja died trying to bring you back?" Naruto asked. "How many years and pointless missions were wasted on you?"

Naruto looked at Koharu. "Get this…civilian out of my sight and to bring him before me again would not be advisable."

Sasuke of course had to throw out a taunt as the elder dragged him out the door. "What is it dobe? Jealous she chose me?"

The door closed and Naruto knew that it was taking a lot of control and discipline not to open the door and kill the last Uchiha where he stood.

XX

Summer turned to fall and the village was celebrating the Sixth Hokage's birthday. Usually this day had been for the Kyuubi Festival, but with Naruto's victories over the Akatsuki and ascending to become Hokage this day was turned over to his birthday and the Kyuubi festival was banned.

It was on this day that Naruto stood alone looking over the village that was his home for now twenty-six years.

_How many more years will I be alone?_ He thought as he looked on. The Kyuubi which had been with him since he was born had been absorbed on his twenty-first birthday. He thought he'd be celebrating this year with Sakura as his fiancé, but that was not to be.

He learned from Ino that Sakura and the Uchiha had married back in July. Only Sakura's family and a few die hard Uchiha supporters attended. Of their friends, none had shown.

Ino and Shikamaru had finally stopped dancing around one another and Ino told him that they set a date for next spring and she wanted Naruto as the Hokage to perform the ceremony.

"There you are."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru and Kiba approaching. "Aren't you two supposed to be with your women?" the Hokage asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"Tsk." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome women sent us to fetch you like we're some do…" here Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "Well one of us anyways."

Naruto smiled. Over the years these two had become two of his best friends.

"Bite me shogi boy." Kiba growled, then looked at Naruto. "Hinata insists that we not leave you alone on this day, and we're to bring you to the compound where there's a grill and meat and supposedly a lot of food."

Naruto smiled at this.

"We're also to tell you to bring a smile as Ino says you don't do that too much." Shikamaru said.

"Hell we might let Lee get drunk just to spice things up." Kiba said and Naruto actually chuckled.

"Also we're to tell you that Gaara and his family have arrived and are waiting to wish you happy birthday." Shikamaru said.

"Now, are you going to be as this yahoo says, troublesome and force us to tie you to Akamaru?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Or will you walk with dignity of a Hokage to your birthday party that is being held by your friends who are worried about you?" Shikamaru finished.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll walk." He said. "Besides, Akamaru is getting kind of rank…or is that Kiba?"

"Bite me…Lord Hokage." Kiba said. "I bathe everyday."

Shikamaru grinned. "Hinata wouldn't let him in the house much less the bedroom if he smelled like wet dog."

Kiba answered with a middle finger and the three friends walked the path back to the village below.

XX

"UNCLE NARUTO!"

the Hokage paused as he entered the gates to the Hyuga-Inuzuka home and braced himself for Kiba and Hinata's little girl.

"Akira-chan." He said holding her in his arms and smiling at her.

"Happy Birthday!" Akira Hyuga said giving Naruto a hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek.

The eight year old was his goddaughter and he admitted he would spoil Kiba and Hinata's oldest whenever he could. She took after her mother in looks and her behavior was a blend of both parents.

The sound of bare feet on stone alerted them to the arrival of Kiba and Hinata's second child Toru Inuzuka and his companion Shimaru a pup from one of Hana's dogs that took an instant bonding to the child as soon as it had been weaned. The boy took after his father in feral looks and behavior.

Kiba scooped up his son and got him to giggle with a raspberry along the boys cheek.

"Daddy! Want Uncle 'Ruto!" the six year old said with a serious look.

Kiba mock scowled. "Betrayal. My children want you more than me."

"Shush." Naruto said as he smiled as he found his arms occupied by the second child that hugged him tightly.

"If I didn't know any better…" Kiba said mockingly.

"And you don't." a female voice said with a hint of laughter.

They all turned to see a pregnant Hinata stepping out of the house. "Naruto." She said kissing the Hokage on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." She said warmly. Her lavender eyes looked at him, checking him over to see for herself that he was alright.

"Thank you." Naruto said. He looked at Kiba. "Are you trying to keep her home all the time?"

Kiba shrugged as he hugged his wife. "I just find her irresistible."

Hinata laughed as her husband lifted her in his arms. "You goofs." She said swatting Kiba on the arm. "Put me down. Head around back. I need to get Hiro from inside."

The three year old could be heard yelling from inside and Kiba put his wife down. "I'll get him. You take the baka out back."

Kiba went into the house and Hinata led Naruto who had yet to let go of her children.

"HEY!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and several more greetings were shouted and Naruto smiled to his friends. Choji and his wife where there, the Akamichi running the grill, their children were roughhousing with Neji's and TenTen's children along with the Inuzuka dogs that were present.

Ino came up and kissed his cheek, wishing him happy birthday. Shikamaru said he wasn't going to kiss him which got a laugh from others.

Lee and Gai shouted their greetings and salutations, thankfully Kurenai and her son put an end to the duo's antics before they got to the unbreakable jutsu that would not be named.

Anko and Iruka wished him happy birthday and their twins tackled Naruto in greeting. "Roshi, Tosh." Naruto said to the boys who took after their mother.

Naruto looked at Anko then at Iruka. "Is there some master plan I am unaware of that has all my best Kunoichi on the inactive list due to pregnancy?"

Iruka blushed but Anko swore she would stay on duty until she was forced off.

Neji and TenTen waved as they were trying to corral their children. "Hey brat."

"Baa-chan." Naruto said seeing Tsunade and gave her a wide eyed look seeing she was drinking punch. Her glare told him not to say a word.

"Lord Hokage." A familiar and dry voice said.

Naruto put the children down and stepped to the side before turning around. "Lord Kazekage." Naruto said very formally.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, his arms were crossed. "I asked you before not to call me that."

"And I told you I wouldn't if you didn't call me by my title either." Naruto shot back.

Temari made a "Tsk" sound before stepping forward. "You two keep this up, we'll be here all night. Hey whisker boy. Happy Birthday."

Temari pulled him into a very tight hug. He hugged her back. "Hey Mari-chan." He said softly.

"Either marry him or let him go sis so others can say hello to him." Kankuro said.

Temari let Naruto go with a glare at her brother.

"Another year older." Kankuro said clasping forearms with Naruto.

"And still better looking than you." Naruto said and the older boy mock scowled. "At least your not wearing Temari's makeup any more." Naruto said getting a laugh from the others and Kankuro's muttered "It was war paint."

Naruto looked at Gaara, then around. "No wife and kids?"

"Matsuri wasn't feeling up to traveling, the baby is being difficult." Gaara said.

"And you left you other little hellions at home?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maki and Mitsu will look after their mother." Gaara said about the twins.

Naruto smirked. "Fatherhood agrees with you my friend."

Gaara smiled as he hugged his first true friend. "Happy birthday." Gaara said. "Your gift is with the others."

"Bah, I don't need gifts, I'm rich enough that I have friends."

Temari smiled as she took his arm. "Come on, let's mingle."

Gaara watched his sister lead his friend off to mingle with everyone before looking at Tsunade. "He's sad."

The older woman nodded.

Hinata watched for a moment. "I'd kill Haruno if I could get away with it. Why does it seem like he's destined to be alone?" she wiped a tear from her eyes.

Gaara grunted. "Temari's not going to let that happen."

XX

Food had been eaten, sake drank, stories told and now everyone was seated around the fire pit while the kids made S'mores.

Naruto was sitting on the ground with his back against a log. Temari sat on one side of him while the other was dominated by a sleeping Akira who held onto Naruto with a vise like grip.

Kiba was setting up the music still and the Hokage reminded him to keep it to a dull roar.

"Wouldn't do to have the Anbu bust up the Hokage's birthday party." The blond said getting some laughs.

"So, how long are you staying?" Naruto asked.

Temari shrugged. "I've got nothing pressing back home, but Gaara's heading back tomorrow with Kankuro."

Gaara and Kankuro had bid Naruto a goodnight and happy birthday after dinner, they had gone back to their hotel.

The others shared looks as Naruto and Temari had been rather close the whole night. They'd been friends for years and Naruto had been there when Shikamaru had broken up with Temari back when they were seventeen. Naruto had taken a leave of absence to go to Suna to console the other blond.

What had gone on there neither had spoken of, but their friendship had become tighter than ever, and whenever Temari was in Konoha she had a standing invitation to bunk at Naruto's.

That had been an argument with Sakura several times, but now…

"Good, I can take some time from the office and we can spend some time hanging out." Naruto said. Neither blond seeing the shared looks and grins from the others around the fire.

A soft snore drew everyone's attention and they all looked to see Shikamaru asleep and Ino looking annoyed.

"What did I ever see in that sloth?" Temari asked.

"His brains." Naruto said as Ino grabbed a pitcher of water from a nearby table and dumped it over the slumbering Nara's head.

"Wake up you lazy baka!" Ino said as Shikamaru sat up sputtering and muttering about troublesome blonds.

He looked around the fire to see the Hokage, his ex-girlfriend, the former Fifth Hokage and his current fiancé glaring at him.

"Quit while you're ahead Shika." Naruto said.

Kiba laughed. "Can't blame him. Between the food and the warm fire and welcome company, I nearly curled up myself."

Other muttered agreement on that. Overhead the rest of the village was still celebrating as fireworks exploded overhead.

Temari leaned back against Naruto as they watched.

XX

"Oh my god!" Temari said laughing.

Naruto nodded. "I was covered in it."

Temari laughed. "And you never told me this one before…why?" she asked holding up the photo. It was of Naruto in his Hokage robes the day he'd visited the academy and walked in during a paintball war that had gotten out of control as some of the students had filled balloons with foam and paint. Naruto had entered to check on the class and been basically buried to the mortification of Iruka who had been substituting for another teacher who had broken both arms on a mission and would be out for a bit of time.

Naruto smiled as he listened to the other blond laugh. Temari had entered the office while Naruto was using Kage Bunshin's to get the paperwork done. He could leave them but he felt that he needed to be in the office sometimes.

"So any other embarrassing stories you haven't told me?" she asked giving him a look that would have had him tell her anything.

"Nothing comes to mind. How about you? Any suitors for the hand of the most beautiful kunoichi of the desert, if not in all of Wind country?"

Temari gave a slight blush at this but shook her head. "No. either I scare them away with being a ninja or they find out my brother is the Kazekage and they run screaming into the desert."

Naruto shook his head.

Temari finally asked the question she'd been wanting to since she heard about it. "So the pink banshee left you for the frozen bastard."

Okay it was more statement than question, but Naruto understood her. "Yeah. Didn't even last the week once she learned he was back." He looked out the window for a moment.

"She's stupider than I originally thought." Temari said.

"Mari…"

"No. she had the best guy in the world and she throws you away for Orochimaru's cock puppet. If I had you as my boyfriend I'd never let you go."

Silence filled the air for a bit as the pair stared at one another.

Before Naruto could speak, Temari stood. "Come on, its about lunch time, you can buy me some of that disgusting ramen you and my brother call good."

Naruto knew that Temari was uncomfortable and nodded.

As they left the office he spoke. "And what do you mean ramen's disgusting?"

Kurenai who was acting as Naruto's assistant that day; smiled as she watched the pair head for the stairs bickering nicely over ramen.

"Looks like Ino's right…(sigh) I just wish it didn't take Sakura breaking his heart to get to this." Kurenai thought as she remembered to peak in on the shadow clones, the one time she hadn't checked on them they had turned the days paperwork into airplanes and were throwing them out the window. It had taken six Genin teams to retrieve them all.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT WELCOME HERE?!?" the banshee like shriek was heard over three blocks away.

Naruto sighed and slowed his pace. Temari who he had been arguing over favorite foods with narrowed her eyes as she recognized the voice.

"You like dumplings?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure we can get a bench at the Amaguriama."

"You wanted ramen." Temari said looking at him and seeing his hesitance at going to the one restaurant that treated him just as Naruto and nothing else.

Seeing him hesitate Temari took his hand. "Come on. Besides, you haven't convinced me yet that ramen is that good."

Naruto looked at her and nodded as she took his hand once more, both feeling warmth from the other.

They arrived at the ramen stand to find Ayame standing outside the tarp holding a cleaver and glaring at Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha.

"O-hey-o Ayame-chan. What's going on?" Naruto said in greeting.

Ayame had taken over the ramen stand several years ago when her father after a stroke retired and passed it on to her and her husband Shino.

"Oh, Lord Hokage." She said. "Sorry Shino and I missed your birthday party, but little Vera wasn't feeling well."

Shino Aburame had married the older Ayame and they had a little girl together. Naruto waved it off. "That's fine. I hope she's okay."

Ayame smiled. "She had a small fever so Shino's staying home with her today instead of taking her to his folks."

Naruto looked towards the Uchiha's and cocked his eyebrow at Ayame. "I refuse to serve them." Ayame said. "He's been bad mouthing you all over Konoha and I won't have that in my stand."

Naruto shook his head. "Just can't let things go can you Uchiha."

"Naruto…" Sakura said and her eyes narrowed seeing Temari holding Naruto's hand. "What the hell are…"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Har…Uchiha." Naruto said his own eyes blazing.

Things looked like they might blow up more when an Anbu appeared. "Is there something wrong Lord Hokage."

Naruto closed his eyes. "No Badger. Return to your post." The Anbu bowed and vanished after giving the Uchiha's a warning look. Naruto turned and looked at Temari and was about to speak when Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Figures you'd have Anbu protecting you dobe, scared of those who are better than you."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke Uchiha. "Blind as well as traitorous." He said and turned back to Temari to say something when she yelled. "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

He stepped to the side as Sasuke lunged with a kunai. He swiped at Naruto several times and missed each time, not even coming close.

"Fight me dobe, prove to everyone I am better than you!" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto sighed and kept dodging, he motioned for the Anbu to keep back, they did but their postures showing they didn't like it.

"Why should I fight you? I have nothing to prove, and to beat up a civilian would send a bad message."

Naruto dodged once more and when Sasuke attacked again, Naruto barely moved and as the kunai came close Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and with a bit of pressure had him drop the kunai.

Sasuke wasn't done as he tried to kick Naruto, but the Hokage spun away and gave the Uchiha a sad look.

"You do realize what you've done, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"No, tell me why don't you dead last." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto easily kept avoiding Sasuke's attacks and he sighed as the Uchiha didn't realize how much he had relied on chakra to boost his moves as he was moving the same speed as an academy student.

Naruto caught Sasuke's punch and closed his hand around the avenger's fist. Bones were heard popping.

"You've attacked the Hokage."

"Naruto, let him go!" Sakura demanded and would have moved to do what she didn't know, but she had to stop this. Sadly the pink haired girl found her path blocked by Temari.

"Get out of my way. I've got to stop this!" Sakura screeched like a howler monkey at Temari, but the Suna kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "So you condone your husband attacking the leader of the village?"

Sakura sputtered and looked at her husband and her former fiancé and her eyes filled with tears. "Stop it. Please."

Sasuke cursed not being able to use chakra, but in his mind he was still better than everyone and the whole village should be his. "I'll kill you and take over as Hokage and once I am…"

Was as far as he got as Naruto moved and had the Uchiha lifted off the ground with a hand around the dark haired male's neck.

"I knew you were off your nut Uchiha, but really. You kill me? You couldn't do it when you had your chakra and your precious sharingan, what makes you think you could do it now? An academy student is better skilled than you are."

Sasuke sputtered as he couldn't form words as he was struggling to breath in Naruto's iron grip.

"The penalty for attacking the Hokage is death." Naruto said looking at the one he'd once called friend.

"NARUTO!"

The Sixth Hokage looked at the sobbing pink haired girl. "Please…" she begged.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How many times Sakura?"

She looked at him confused. "How many times should Sasuke get to walk away from punishment?"

She continued to cry. Naruto looked at her then tossed Sasuke at the waiting Anbu. "Put him in a holding cell."

The Anbu leapt on Sasuke, shackling him and vanishing in a shunshin before anyone could even utter a sound.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "That's it. No more." He walked away, lunch forgotten. Temari looked at Sakura and barely restrained the urge to throttle her. she stomped away hoping to salvage her day with Naruto.

XX

Naruto staggered into his home around three am. He had retreated to a spot where no one found him, or Tsunade's stash of sake imported from Rice.

He kicked his sandals off and they landed somewhere in the darkened hall.

Carrying the nearly quarter full bottle of sake, Naruto started for the stairs and his bed when the light in the living room clicked on.

He blinked at this and went to see what had caused it and stopped seeing Temari sitting on the couch.

"Mari? What are you doing up?" he asked, a slight slur in his voice, and considering how much he drank spoke of how quickly his metabolism processed the booze in his system. He knew he'd have to replaced Tsunade's stash as there wasn't anything left.

Temari stood and walked towards him, he saw she was wearing her sleep shirt and his eyes went to her bare legs and his mind commented how long and tan they were and in the dim light from the lamp they seemed to have a glow about them.

She stopped before him and he saw her eyes, filled with concern for him. Her hand was glowing and he didn't get a chance to ask what she was about to do when she touched his head and his chest. He felt the effects of the alcohol vanish and he looked at her.

"Don't ever run away from me again Naruto." She said.

He looked down and she took the sake bottle from him and put it down. "Do you know I looked everywhere for you after you left."

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"I was about to have Tsunade send Anbu to look for you, but she told me you'd come home when you had time."

Temari stepped closer and put a hand on his cheek and turned his head so he had to look in her eyes.

"My plans today were to have fun with you and hopefully get up the nerve to kiss you."

Naruto blinked at that and wondered if this was an after effect of the amount of alcohol he drank, but the sobering jutsu that Tsunade made and apparently taught to Temari told him that wasn't it.

"I've never been good at expressing my emotions, blame it on my father who thought showing anything to anyone was a weakness."

He looked into Temari's eyes and saw all she wanted to say, but he couldn't speak as he was trying to process it all yet.

"The first time I saw you, you were wearing bright orange and loud. I dismissed you immediately." Temari said.

"I never really thought about you again until you fought Neji and everyone said you were going to lose."

Temari chuckled. "You showed them all. Then you went on to not only fight, but you beat Gaara and I thought my little brother was going to die."

Temari put her other hand to his cheek and stroked the faded whisker marks that he would always sport. "After that my brother changed, and made it very clear that you were his friend and someone he respected greatly. I spent my time learning about you, what made you different than Gaara. And I thought for a time, I found something with Shikamaru, but I always kept my eyes open listened for anything about you." At this Temari laughed. "I think I annoyed Shika every time I would ask for information about you, but I passed it off as Gaara wanting to know. You and I began writing to one another and then you went on your training trip with Jiraiya and I had my duties for Suna, but I would get your monthly letters." Temari smiled. "I have them all still, I kept every letter you wrote me over the years."

Naruto blinked at this. "Every little bauble, every letter. Hell I had Tsunade make copies of any pictures she had of you." Temari admitted and blushed.

"When you came back, I was still dancing around Shika, and you made it clear you wanted Haruno so I was happy being your friend. You and I continued to talk about anything and everything in our letters. Then Shika and I imploded."

Naruto put a hand to one of Temari's on his cheek and she looked at him and smiled. He was patient and would let her speak her mind, another thing she liked about him was that despite his false loud exterior, Naruto was a great listener.

"You arrived in Suna and spent the whole time there cheering me up." Temari said with a smile. "You treated me like a boyfriend should. You made me laugh and you took me shopping. You sat and watched movies with me, held me when I cried…you didn't even complain when I wiped my nose and eyes on you."

The pair laughed as Naruto remembered that and the look on her face after she did it.

"I was going to pretend to be happy when you started actually going out with Haruno."

"You forgot the month you spent here in Konoha after Madara and Akatsuki were destroyed." Naruto said. "You and Baa-chan didn't leave my hospital room the whole time."

Temari remembered that. When she and Gaara arrived late for the final battle, she learned of Naruto's condition and nothing could move her from his bedside.

His friends came and went, the Haruno girl came by, but only when she was on duty.

Gaara had stood guard over his friend while he lay defenseless.

Temari remembered the Konoha council told him he didn't have to and Gaara's cold reply "You mistreated him his whole life, you think I'll leave my friend defenseless to those who have harmed him before?"

Temari and Tsunade had talked about if it came to it they would have moved Naruto to Suna, but the council of Konoha feared the Kazekage as there was only one ninja in their ranks that had beaten Gaara and it was the man that Gaara was watching over.

"You scared me. I wasn't afraid of you." She said seeing his eyes. "I was afraid you were going to die, or never wake up again." Temari said.

"Then you and Haruno were together and I faded to the background being your friend."

"You've always been more than that Mari." Naruto said, the nickname he gave her in one of his letters during his training journey. He was the only one allowed to call her that as her brother Kankuro discovered it was the first and last time he did so especially when she had her fan anywhere nearby.

"When I heard Haruno left you…I…I actually danced in joy, because it meant that I might have a chance to tell you how I feel, but Gaara was being a butt and wouldn't let me come to Konoha until your birthday. I had to settle with getting letters from Tsunade."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto said and blinked. "She's been spying on me?"

"Yep. I begged her to, and if you got worse I was going to brain Gaara with my fan and come here, everyone else be damned." Temari said and Naruto smiled at her even as she traced his whiskers with her thumbs. She did that during his time in Suna and he realized no one else had ever done that, not even Sakura while they'd been together.

"My brilliant plan was to spend the day having fun with you and then bring you back here and seduce you." Temari gave a nervous chuckle. "I was going to offer you a belated birthday present to unwrap."

Naruto's hands went to hers and brought them down between them. Temari frowned as she thought he was rejecting her, and she looked down. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Mari." He said softly.

When she looked up he leaned in and kissed her softly and Temari felt her fingers entwine with his.

When they parted she found her breathing hard and looked at him seeing a smile on his face, one of his genuine smiles.

"Is this baka too late?" he asked.

"Never." She said and leaned in and kissed him this time, her hands leaving his as one found his chest and the other went to his hair, which always amazed her on how silky it felt.

When they parted Temari smiled. "So, do you want a belated birthday present, it's not wrapped like I planned…but…"

Naruto scooped her up in his arms and she giggled, feeling girlie with him as they were the same size in height.

"How many years we wasted." Naruto said as he took the stairs two at a time.

Temari nuzzled the side of his head and they entered his bedroom. She noticed that it had changed, the bed was the biggest difference and she smiled as he set her down on the mattress and kissed her again.

Her hands tugged at his Hokage robes. "Far too many clothes for this."

"Patience my Desert flower." Naruto said as her fingers were already working at the ties and his belt.

"Patience my ass. I've waited far too long already." She mock growled as he kissed her again.

Naruto stepped back and undid his robes, letting them fall.

Temari was on her knees and captured his lips once more.

Naruto looked at her when they pulled apart once more. "How many times are you going to kiss me like that?"

Temari smiled. "There's not a number high enough." She said and shrieked with laughter as Naruto tackled her to the bed and nibbled at her neck. Her laughs went to low moans as he continued his ministrations of her neck and collarbone.

"Your gonna kill me before we even have sex." Temari mewled out as her hands fisted in his hair as she felt his hands moving her sleep shirt up and the cool night air touch her before his ever warm hands were there and her back arched as she felt his hands on her breasts, his fingers and thumbs teasing her even more.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Naruto teased as he swept down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, his teeth nipping her and Temari groaned even more.

She pushed him over and rolled to her knees where she whipped off her shirt and looked at him still in his pants and boxers.

With a growl she yanked and pulled, seeing him smiling at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room.

"Eager?" he asked.

"Waited over ten years, damn right I am." Temari growled as he got his pants open and pulled them down followed by his boxers.

Temari blinked and licked her lips.

Naruto grinned at this and his hand reached out taking her hand. "Don't be scared."

"Not scared…but how the hell did that scrawny Haruno fit that in her? what is it ten inches?"

Naruto nodded at this surprised at how well she guessed. He didn't tell her that the sex with Sakura was only one way as she had refused anything else. He sucked in air as she trailed a finger up and down his quickening hardening length, he saw her smile at the power she had over him and he liked the fact as well.

"Well her loss is my gain, and I am not letting you go." Temari said and made eye contact with Naruto, making sure he understood that she wasn't doing this for pity or any other reason other than that she loved him.

She saw the same look in his eyes and cursed that it took them this long to get to this point.

With a wicked smile she bent down and Naruto's eyes widened as Temari treated him like a lollipop. His head went back as he felt sensations he'd never felt before with Sakura. The only other person that did this to him was the hookers that Ero-sannin had hired to teach him about sex while they were traveling. Temari was going to benefit from that knowledge where Sakura never wanted to know.

XX

Temari grinned around the dick in her mouth and decided to experiment as Shikamaru had been too lazy, even falling asleep before she had him stripped. _Nothing ruins a girls ego more than your partner going to sleep before you even get the payoff._ She thought and as she went down she began to hum and mentally cheered at Naruto's groan and his hands fisting the bed spread under him.

Temari was far from finished, and altered her speed and methods until she heard. "M-Mari-chan…I'm gonna…."

Temari increased her speed and she felt it build and then she swallowed as it exploded, making sure she milked him for every drop he had.

Wiping her lips she looked up to see Naruto's half lidded gaze looking at her from his head on the pillow.

"Don't tell me you're done?" she teased.

Naruto came alive as he seemed shunshin and Temari found herself on her back and her panties were ripped off.

"My turn." Naruto said, his voice like a growl.

Temari soon found her back bending like a bow as Naruto's tongue and fingers did things to her that her own fingers and sexual toys never could of. Her eyes widened and thought _If he's devouring me, Kami never make him stop._

The sounds Temari gave told Naruto when he was doing the right thing and when her sounds slowed and lowered he would change back up until he found a new spot.

Temari's orgasm hit and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt Naruto lapping up her fluids and continue working her to a second orgasm.

"I…I…I can't feel my legs." She gasped out when Naruto was done.

He smiled as he kissed his way up, kissing her stomach, her belly button, her sternum, he paused and kissed each breast then her collarbone, her neck, chin and then he looked at her before kissing her lips, not roughly but with a tenderness that had Temari vowing that he would never be alone again.

"Well?" He asked.

"You're not done yet." She said and he smiled. "Never said I was. I was just asking if the beautiful lady was happy with the service thus far."

"Oh, you bet I am. Your mine now Uzumaki."

"Am I? You think you can keep a Kage happy?" he teased, but she saw the shadow of the damage Haruno had caused him and she touched his cheek. "How many times will I have to say I love you?"

Naruto smiled. "Forever and a day." He said softly.

Temari smiled. "Forever and a day…and beyond." She traced his whisker marks. "Now, make love to me Naruto Uzumaki. Make me yours in every way and then I'll make you mine."

XX

Sakura Haruno-Uchiha walked the streets. She'd been to see her husband and the Anbu said the only reason that Sasuke was the alive was because the Hokage had yet to stop by and pronounce sentence, which Neji who was on duty told her there was only one outcome for the bastard that attacked the Hokage.

She spent the last several hours trying to convince Sasuke to apologize and plead, but he refused and Sakura left as he ranted about what he would do once he was freed.

_He's sick in the mind…no, he's beyond that._ Sakura felt tears slip down her cheeks and realized how badly she messed up.

Her feet had taken her to the gates of the Namikaze Mansion, which several months ago had been her home. She had been set to marry Naruto, who had loved her and had wanted to marry her, have a family with her.

_He wanted nothing more than love and I threw it away._ She thought.

Her eyes went to the window of the master bedroom and saw a dim light on, and even from here she heard the sounds.

"Oooooh…yeeeesss!"

Sakura fled as she heard Temari's voice carrying from the bedroom that could have been hers, from the man that had been hers.

_How many times did I throw him away?_ Sakura thought. The answer was irrelevant as it had been the last time and she was married to a man who was to be executed and it sounded like Naruto had found love in the arms of another woman.

_I have no one to blame but myself._ She thought. Her inner persona was oddly silent as she fled, but she had a vague sense that it was laughing at her.

XX

Temari flopped atop Naruto after their third bout of love making that night. She was exhausted, covered in sweat and she didn't want to move from her spot ever. She gave a squeeze of her inner muscles and felt Naruto responding. "Damn stamina freak." She mumbled into his chest which shook with restrained laughter.

"How many more times can you go?" Temari asked a small smile on his face.

"Let's find out." Naruto said with a very fox like grin.

XX

Naruto set a very fast pace, much to the delight of Temari. The Suna kunoichi cried out lovingly as her lover drove his long bulging cock into her.

"Oh fuck me…fuck me…ahhhhh…don't stop…don't ever stop…" Temari cried out as her words of encouragement had Naruto pounding into her.

Naruto over her whispered, his voice harsh as he was forcing himself "I won't stop, I won't stop because I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kuuuuuuuun!" Temari responded.

The two continued their love making as he thrust into her harder and faster with each passing minute, while Temari took it with pleasure and yearning for more of her friend turned lover.

Temari felt bliss as she could feel yet another orgasm rising up inside of her again, and at the same time, she could feel Naruto was reaching for his own climax.

His hard cock continued to occupy every space of her pussy, sliding in and out smoothly, partially out then back in rapidly over and over again.

The more he drove her closer to her climax the more he could see she had to do to hold back her orgasm so they came together.

His sheer strength and stamina while pleasuring her was almost too much for her to handle, and Temari was trying everything she could think of, but alas she couldn't hold her body back anymore. And while her hand clasped his free hand while his other hand was on the mat, neither could hold back.

"NARUTO! OH KAMI NARUTO!!!" Temari gasped. "I'M GONNA CUM!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Temari yelled out at the top of her lungs.

Naruto didn't hold back as he yelled out that he was coming as well and with one final thrust, they both let out large cries of ecstasy as they climaxed at the exactly the same time.

Temari wrapped her free arm around Naruto's back as he laid atop of her as he poured his hot seed into her womb while her pussy gave out and overflowed with both their juices.

Temari rolled so that Naruto was on his back and she was atop of him, his cock still buried securely in her.

Temari was content now to cuddle closely with Naruto as both tried to slow their delayed and labored breathing. They both smiled as they were physically recovering from their recent bout of sex, her fingers traced the faint scars on his chest.

"Mari-chan…thank you."

"No," Temari said as she looked at him. "Thank you." She kissed his chin and thanking Kami for allowing them to finally be together.

They shared several tender kisses before they slowly fell asleep as the sun started to rise on the horizon.

Naruto was happy and Sakura Haruno had no claim on him, Temari swore she would put a brand on Naruto saying "**PROPERTY OF TEMARI"** She would have to wait until Naruto made it official, but the last name wouldn't be Sabuku on that brand, it would be Uzumaki.

_How many people will be surprised by this?_ Temari wondered, not that she cared. The only opinion that mattered to her was the man she was laying atop of. _Well maybe my brothers…well Gaara at least. Kankuro can go play dolls with his blow up doll…puppet._ Temari allowed sleep to claim her.

XX

Tsunade crept into the room after the sun had risen and smiled at the sleeping pair. Her boy had found the perfect woman for him and she wouldn't play games with his heart.

_How many people get a chance to fall in love with their friend and soul mate?_ The former Hokage thought as she pulled the blinds shut to allow the couple to sleep and she headed downstairs to get ready for a day of paperwork and collecting on the various bets she'd won.

XX

(Epilogue)

Konoha prospered under the reign of the Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Numerous treaties with Snow (Spring), Suna, Wave, Star, and numerous other hidden villages saw an economic boom.

Naruto married Temari before the Winter Solstice that December. And over the years Temari blessed her husband with twelve children.

After sixty years as Hokage, the still young looking Naruto and Temari left Konoha in the hands of their children and their friends children. Where they went, what they did was a tale for a different time as this one like many others has come to an end. Neither spoke how they remained young and neither felt anyone other than their loved ones had a right to know.

How many people would want to mate with the human Kyuubi if they knew that being chosen as his mate they would gain immortality.

How many…

END

(Epilogue II)

Sasuke Uchiha died in his sell at the age of eighty-nine. His wife never came to see him after that first visit.

Hinata and Kiba had seven children, all became ninja and carried on the Inuzuka and Hyuga names.

Shino and Ayame had four children and passed on the Ichiraku Ramen stand to their daughter while their sons followed their father's footsteps and raised newer breeds of Kikai bugs.

Choji and his family opened the "Butterfly" restaurant which became a popular chain of dining across the elemental nations.

Konohamaru finally married Moegi and Hanabi both blessing him with a total of fourteen children to rebuild the Sarutobi clan.

Iruka became Headmaster of the Ninja Academy and reformed the teaching allowing no students to fall through the cracks, while his wife Anko ruled over the Anbu and Interrogation department.

Ino and Shikamaru divorced and remarried nine times having nine children, Shikamaru's wedding vow's after the second time he had printed out as he said remembering them each time was "Troublesome"

Neji and TenTen had six children and TenTen kept the weapons shop in the family, her three daughters loved weapons as much as she.

Sakura Haruno divorced Sasuke while he was in prison and remarried two years later, surprising everyone when she married Kankuro. The two had three children and Sakura moved to Suna operating the Hospital there for many years until she retired. Her eldest daughter became even more famous healer.

Tsunade lived until she passed away in her sleep at the age of one hundred and eleven, surrounded by her numerous grandchildren and Naruto buried her next to Jiraiya, Shizune and Dan. His eulogy he spoke of how he met her and how she became his mother and helped make him the Hokage he was. "Baa-chan never showed her age, and in a way she was young at heart as she showed that she had an inner strength to match that temper of hers."

Gaara and his wife left Suna, the pair simply walked into the desert one day and never returned. A letter was left with their children. "Don't look for us, you'll never find us." Many feel that Gaara and his wife were with Naruto and Temari where ever legends vanish to when they ride off into the sunset.

**END (for real this time)**

**Heh…How many wish this wasn't the end? (DON'T ANSWER THAT!) it was rhetorical**

**AN: This came to me the middle of the night while talking with the night nurse after dad had a small relapse and we spent a night and a day in the emergency room, then his hospital room. And the question of How Many kept popping up, so…this one shot came about. Maybe someday I'll return and flesh it out more to a full story, but this one for now is done. **


End file.
